


Lavender Blue

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Sam remembers
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Lavender Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cali_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/gifts).



Do you remember, Mr. Frodo, how the lavender in your garden crept into the field behind the smial? It happened gradually. A few seeds blown on the wind took a liking to where they landed. In time, there was lavender as far as the eye could see. Lush plants ran wild, drunk on sunshine.

Do you remember how we wove a careful path through the flowers, up to the old oak tree?

Do you remember how we kissed for the first time: the scent of lavender so heavy on the air it lingered on our tongues; the buzz of bees so loud it almost drowned out the pounding of our hearts?

Do you remember how you wept, when we finally made it back to the Shire and found the earth blackened and bare?

I remember, though it’s been a good many years and you are far away. The golden hair you said glowed ‘brighter than the sun’ is grey now. My bones are old and creaky. But the lavender and bees are back in the meadow. A proud new oak tree stands there too.

My work here is done, Mr Frodo.

It’s time to make my way back to you.


End file.
